The present invention relates to an assembled brake disc for a disc brake with partial lining in which the connection between the brake ring and the hub is accomplished via a dog connected to one part and extending into a groove provided at the respective opposite part of the brake disc and whereby the dog rests at radial groove side walls extending essentially parallel to the axial direction of the brake disc.
It is known from German Offenlegungschrift 24 26 952, especially FIGS. 4 and 5, to provide a wedge-shaped bar which is inserted simultaneously into a groove at the brake disc and into a corresponding groove at the hub. In identical grooves two of the bars are fastened two of the bars with screws such that the brake disc connected to the hub. The disadvantage of this construction is that the expenditure during the manufacture of the two grooves in the two components brake ring and hub is considerable since otherwise one or the other side wall of the groove, respectively, contact surface of the wedge will not rest at the corresponding surface of the other part which, in return, results in a great surface pressure of the contacting surface areas causing great wear.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages of the known construction and to provide a design for the dog and the groove such that a tight connection between the dog of one part and the groove of the other part results for all desired connections of a brake disc and furthermore to prevent out-of-trueness of the brake ring after assembly.